Ocean Lab/Sub Base computers
Ocean Lab/Sub Base computers are a series of computers appearing in Deus Ex. They can be found in the MJ12 Ocean Lab. E-mails 'Karkian Assessment' From: WS//UpNet.78543.98231 To: APinkerton//UpNet.90.3834 Subject: Karkian Assessment Your report on the aquatic capabilities of the karkian displayed definite progress; see that it continues and have the karkian embryos delivered to the OceanLab immediately. Continue to report all subsequent data concerning genetic research directly to me. 'HElP' From: EPotamus//UpNet.90.2.4734.3 To: APinkerton//UpNet.90.3834 Subject: HElP got to help us Adriane got to help us they're pounding on the door right now and the turrets have gone crazy. Send someone anyone hurry for God's sake Hillary is bleeding all over and there's blood everywhere -- I think it was Ridley but I don't know why, Adriannel don't know why. Whatever you be careful, just get someone down here fast they're almost through the door 'Malfunctioning Turret' From: JRoland//UpNet.298.37.489.11 To: MBHaggerty//UpNet.20.894.9873 Subject: Malfunctioning Turret Got a turret down here in the lab, serial number 4566798A89X3. Not responding to any kind of input, and I can't get the thing to stand down. I've tried running diagnostics on it but no response. Anything you can do from your end? Otherwise it looks like I'll have to dismantle the damn thing -- Roland 'Illumination Is At Hand' From: IRidely//UpNet.783.38.8522 To: MBHaggerty//UpNet.20.894.9873 Subject: Illumination Is At Hand You have been in the service of the False Ones. Those who call themselves "Majestic," but have so little understanding of the true Doctrine of the Mighty. It is unfortunate that you will not be able to comprehend the Plan, the Way, the course that has been carefully laid out for us over a thousand years. I truly wish you could see the beauty of everything as it has been shown to me, and then you would understand why I must undertake such extreme measures. By the time you receive this message it will already be too late. The computer virus will have been released, and by now the entire network has been thoroughly infiltrated. I am sorry. The only comfort I can give is that your necessary sacrifice will be for a higher cause. 'Where are you?' From: ESchiele//UpNet.09.4.5670 To: YIkagi//UpNet.78.4.7983 Subject: Where are you? Hey Yushio, where the hell are you? I've been trying to raise you guys for the last hour, but no one answers -- not on the hardline, not on the squelch. If you get this message, respond ASAP and let us know the situation. Christ, the intruder alarms are going off up here. Probably another security drill. It's really turning into one of those days. Egon 'destroy EVERYTHING' From: BPage//UpNet.783.38.8522 To: MBHaggerty//UpNet.20.894.9873 Subject: destroy EVERYTHING The report is confirmed. The sabotage was carried out by agents of the Illuminati. We cannot get protection to the area in time. Cease work immediately and destroy the UC. Yes, destroy it! It will be a setback, but if you can transmit the schematics I requested, we might be able to get a system running at Area 51. Are you still down there, Haggerty? Please respond. I need that schematic. BP Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals